Like A Man
by bububu
Summary: mengapa aku masih mengejarnya?bayangan masa laluku yang tak berwujud... DonghaeXSiwonXKibumXKyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : aku ? au deh….**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and Cho Kyuhyun **

**Other cast : Member SuJu**

**Notes : Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang sangat amat galau banget, terus saya kepikiran untuk mengaplikasikan lirik lagunya ke sebuah cerita jadi….jreng….jreng….ini hanya bagian prolog aja kalo misalnya bagi reader fic ini gak cukup menarik untuk dilanjutkan jangan hiraukan, tapi kalau emang ceritanya layak untuk dilanjutkan saya mohon untuk tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mereviuw, heheheheh**

**Lantas, untuk 'romansa tanpa dimensi' dan 'fishy' saya tidak bisa janji tapi saya usahakan untuk melanjutkannya kemudian hal-hal lain seperti typos, ooc, gaje, dll harap dimaklumi ^^**

**Cekidot-**

**Like A Man**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bububu**

Sore yang kurang menyenangkan dengan hujan yang tidak terlalu deras akan tetapi cukup untuk membuat badan basah kuyup. Para siswa yang baru keluar kelas dan beranjak pulang harus terpaksa menghentikan keinginanya karena takut terkena flu namun, berbeda dengan namja yang memiliki wajah manis itu. Tak peduli dengan teriakan temannya, dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menuju tempat parkir dimana sepedanya berada.

" Yak! Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau sedang hujan? " namja gendut yang adalah teman namja manis itu berteriak memperingatkannya untuk tidak nekat pulang sedangkan yang diperingatkan hanya memasang senyuman lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat melewati hujan yang justru bertambah deras.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali guna menghindari air hujan yang mulai menyakitkan, apa yang sesungguhnya membuat dirinya begitu bersemangat hingga rasa sakit tak ia hiraukan? Namja manis itu berhenti di perempatan jalan, nafasnya terengah-engah namun senyumannya tak sedikitpun luntur. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terdapat sebuah halte bis, menyadari tak ada seorangpun di halte itu perlahan senyumannya berubah menjadi raut kesedihan dan hujan kini semakin deras akan tetapi namja itu tampaknya tak ingin beranjak dari sana hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia mengayuh kembali sepedanya menuju halte itu, menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja lantas berdiri mematung menatap bangku halte yang kosong. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup tak ia hiraukan, pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali sosok yang pernah duduk di bangku kosong tepat dihadapannya, sosok yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Namja manis itu tersenyum miris, agaknya sedikit menyadari kekonyolannya. Ia sibakkan rambut basahnya yang menghalangi pandangan lantas berbalik menuju sepedanya.

Saat ia hendak beranjak, sebuah _limousine_ hitam melaju kencang melewatinya membuat tubuhnya lebih basah lagi oleh genangan air di jalan. Bahkan ia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mengumpat pada pemilik mobil itu, perasaannya tak karuan. Ia menyadari betul bahwa sosok yang ia cari itu tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang begitu sederhana, seseorang yang tak terjangkau.

_Aku tahu ini bodoh_

_Meski hari hujan belum berhenti_

_Tapi aku ingin merasakannya_

_Guyuran hujan yang jatuh tepat dikeningku_

_Akankah suatu hari_

_Matahari tak lagi oranye_

_Dan langit tak lagi biru_

_Masih terdengar juga dibalik earphoneku_

_Sebuah lagu musim panas_

_Aku merasakan berada diatas pasir_

_Suara ombak dan sentuhan angin_

_Aku menginginkannya_

_Aku tahu ini bodoh_

_Saat aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku_

_Melambaikan tangannya kearahku_

_Namun kusadari_

_Itu bukanlah dirimu_

_Lalu hujan…._

_Terasa semakin sakit_

**TBC**

**Pada bisa nebak kan, siapa yang diceritakan disana? hehehee**

**Selamat menjawab…**

**Balasan review untuk GITAR**

**Arumfishy : huhuhu, selalu ada alasan…. **

**Rinchaaan : kenapa? Kenapa? Aku juga gak ngerti…huhuhuh**

**Dew'yellow : makasih oenni… :)**

**Laila. : sebenarnya aku juga gak tega, huhuhuh**

** : hahahaha….iya oenn diusahakan :D**

**Shadow Master 129 : maap…..**

**Shin Min Hyo : iya…..**

**Semuanya terimakasih atas ripiuwnya..**

**Lanjut atau berhenti disini?**

**Keputusan di tangan anda, heheheheh**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : aku ? au deh….**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and Cho Kyuhyun **

**Other cast : Member SuJu**

**Notes : huuuuaaaaa…..aku gak nyangka bisa dapet review sebanyak ini dibagian prolognya, ini bikin aku tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan….**

**Tapi, mohon maaf ya, mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa kecewa, karena apa? Aku gak mungkin kan bikin Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae uke sementara semenya cuma Siwon karena itu mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit membingungkan mengenai siapa yang bakalan menjadi couple…jadi baca sendiri kelanjutannya ya….hehehehe**

**typos, ooc, gaje, dll harap dimaklumi ^^**

**Cekidot-**

**Like A Man**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bububu**

Musim gugur belum berakhir, halaman sekolah masih mengering tanpa pepohonan yang berdaun. Yang tersisa hanyalah rontokan daun-daun kering yang belum disapu oleh tukang kebun. Namja manis itu duduk pada salah satu bangku dibawah pohon yang gundul, ia rebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku lantas memejamkan mata. Entah ia sedang tidur ataukah hanya ingin melupakan beberapa harinya belakangan ini yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sementara di dalam kelas, pelajaran telah dimulai namun namja itu tak sedikitpun ingin bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Entah mengapa musim gugur selalu membawa kenangan buruk baginya.

" YAK! Jadi kamu ada disini? " teriak seorang namja dengan wajah bulatnya, namun yang diteriaki tak merespon sama sekali

" apa kamu tidak akan ikut pelajaran lagi? " namja itu mendekati si namja manis, yang lantas membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mata. Ia bangun dari posisinya yang merebah pada sandaran bangku, memberi tempat bagi temannya untuk duduk.

" kamu tahu, hari ini ada murid pindahan? " tanya namja gendut itu lantas duduk disamping temannya

" hmm….." jawabnya malas

" dan apa kamu tahu….."

" sudahlah, hyung…..aku tak tertarik " potongnya

Namja gendut itu menundukkan kepalanya

" aku…..sebelumnya sangat kesepian….." ia memainkan jari jemarinya " hanya karena alasan sepele dan tak masuk akal, mereka tak mau berteman denganku. Hingga akhirnya aku datang ketempat ini dan bertemu denganmu yang sangat ceria…." Ia menghela nafas

" namun semuanya jadi berbeda sejak kamu selalu melihat kearah orang itu, mata arah yang seharusnya tak pernah kau tuju " namja gendut itu berdiri, sebelum beranjak ia sempat berbalik lagi melihat wajah temannya

" ingatlah mereka itu berbeda dengan kita, dan….yang datang hari ini adalah salah seorang dari mereka "

" Shindong hyung….." panggil namja itu, yang tak diacuhkan oleh temannya

Namja manis itu merenung, menarik kaki sebelah kanannya lantas meletakkan wajahnya diatas lutut. Sebuah habbit yang menjadi cirri khasnya. Benar….ia merasa tak hidup akhir-akhir ini, setetes air mata mengalir melalui celah mata dan hatinya yang terluka. Ia berpikir seandainya pertemuan itu tak pernah terjadi, seandainya dirinya tak seperti ini.

" aku benar-benar merasa tidak seperti seorang laki-laki " gumamnya lirih

" kamu memang terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki " sahut seseorang dibelakangnya yang seketika membuat namja itu bangkit dari posisi menggalaunya

Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi, berambut coklat dan bermata seirama dengan rambutnya. Orang asing itu tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Dengan gaya cool ia duduk dibangku, sementara namja manis itu masih bingung dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

" halo…." Sapa namja tinggi itu, masih memperhatikan orang dihadapannya yang sedang kebingungan " ahhhh….mianhae sudah mengagetkanmu, perkenalkan aku….." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh namja manis itu " Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan " imbuhnya

" ahh…Lee Donghae imnida " jawab namja manis itu

Suasana diantara mereka masih sedikit canggung

" Kenapa kamu tidak masuk kelas? " tanya Donghae memulai pembicaraan

" kamu sendiri? kenapa kamu malah melamun di tempat seperti ini? " kyuhyun tak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Donghae

" aku? " ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikannya, seolah ingin meneliti tiap guratan diwajah Donghae

" hanya mencari udara segar " tambahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan

" kalau begitu kita sama " sahut Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku " aku juga sedang mencari udara segar, karena disana rasanya sesak sekali…..sampai mau mati " ia memejamkan mata

Hening kembali terjadi diantara mereka

" kenapa kamu pindah disaat semester pertama hampir berakhir? " tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun

" kenapa ya? Aku sendiri tak mengerti " ia masih memejamkan matanya

" kenapa kamu malah pindah ke sekolah seperti ini, sekolah yang orang-orang bilang tanpa harapan? "

" kenapa ya? Aku sendiri tak mengerti "

" kenapa kamu tak memiliki alasan jelas dalam melakukan sesuatu? "

Kyuhyun mulai membuka mata, bangkit dari posisinya yang bersandar lantas melihat Donghae yang telah kembali pada habbitnya, memeluk lutut.

" mungkin ada….." jawab Kyu lirih " namun aku tak ingin mengingatnya

" kenapa kamu tak ingin mengingatnya? " desak Donghae

Kyu mulai merasa jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan donghae yang seolah ingin menggali semua kenangan lamanya, kenangan yang telah ia simpan dalam sudut terdalam. Hingga ia tak bisa menjangkaunya tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Donghae yang adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya seakan membangkitkan kenangan lama itu yang sudah terkubur dalam—jauh didasar hatinya.

" kamu tak perlu menjawabnya kalau tak ingin menjawab? " lanjut Donghae

" nde? "

" tak apa-apa " karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diungkapkannya barusan adalah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri

Seperti itulah perkenalan Kyu dan Donghae, dengan perbincangan yang terkesan misterius dibumbuhi sedikit keheningan serta rasa kesepian. Mereka tak beranjak dari sana hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Donghae bergegas bangkit dari duduknya.

" kamu mau kemana? " tanya Kyu

" mianhae…aku harus pergi, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyu " ia berlari meninggalkan Kyu dalam kesendirian

" sampai jumpa besok " bisik Kyu

Donghae berlari menuju kelas, hanya untuk mengambil tas yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan disana. Rupanya Shindong masih menunggunya, keadaan kelas sudah sepi. Shindong menyadari kedatangan Donghae saat mendengar langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru.

" kamu masih ingin pergi? " tanya Shindong sembari menyerahkan tas milik Donghae

" mianhae….hyung " jawabnya sembari menerima tas itu

" kenapa kamu selalu meminta maaf, bukankah kamu yang terluka….."

" karena aku sudah membuat hyung khawatir, aku terlalu lemah sebagai seorang laki-laki " terangnya

" semua orang punya sisi lemah dalam dirinya jadi kamu tak perlu minta maaf "

" aku pergi hyung…"

Donghae berlari kearah dia datang tadi, Shindong yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas yang sarat keputus asaan.

" dasar keras kepala "

**TBC**

**Balasan review :**

** : haduh…namanya susah amat yak?hahahahhah, udah kejawab belum? Gimana? Character yang dimaksud sesuai keinginanmu gak? Maklumlah…authornya emang agak sinting, heheheh**

**Wonniebummie : terima kasih ya, jangan lupa terus dibaca dan review juga tentunya!:D**

**Mykyubee : hehehhehhe…udah lanjut nih, RnR ya :D**

**HaeUKE : sip..ini lanjut**

**IChii Sparkyu-Uke : hahahahahahhaaha….*author keedanan***

**Bumuke : wew….kamu lihat aja ya….**

**NaHaZa : MAKAAAAASSSIIIIIHHHHH *author seneng banget***

**Dew'yellow : hahahahahha…banyak banget permintaannya oenn…..diusahain deh :D**

**Mitade13 : siapa ya? Gimana ya? *authornya juga masih bingung***

**Dongdonghae : ini dilanjut…diantara yang disebut ada yang bener tuh ^^**

**Ukekyushipper : sabar ya…hehehe**

**Lullu48129 : iyaaaaaaaaa….wah tepat banget tuh :D**

**Arumfishy : heheheheheeh, nde…**

**Ini lanjutannya, dibaca ya jangan lupa review juga :D**

**Semuanya terima kasih banyak !**

**Hehehhehe, maap updatenya lama…..saya lagi banyak tugas soalnya**

**Gimana untuk chapter ini, jangan lupa review ya?**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : aku ? au deh….**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and Cho Kyuhyun **

**Other cast : Member SuJu**

**Notes :uhmmm….sepertinya aku makin bingung harus bikin couple terakhirnya siapa, heheheh….**

**Kihae, sihae ato kyuhae ya?O.O**

**Ahhhhh….mollayo, ikuti alur aja deh ^^**

**typos, ooc, gaje, dll harap dimaklumi ^^**

**Cekidot-**

**Like A Man**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bububu**

Seorang namja tampan dengan pipi chubby sedang termangu di atas kap mesin limousine hitam, disebelahnya berdiri seorang supir dan seorang body guard yang berpakaian rapi. Ia kelihatan merasa bosan dengan kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan, menunggu seseorang.

" karena inilah aku lebih suka pulang sendiri " gerutunya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang justru membuatnya kelihatan imut

" tapi….ini juga demi kebaikan anda, tuan muda tidak ingin anda lelah " sahut sang body guard menasehati majikannya yang sejak tadi hanya mengeluh

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang namja tinggi dan tak kalah tampannya dengan lesung pipit di pipi berlari-lari kecil menghampiri namja tadi.

" hyung…lama sekali.. " teriak namja chubby itu sembari turun dari kap mesin

" mianhae Bummie….aku masih ada sedikit urusan di OSIS, kamu pulang saja dulu "

" tapi, bagaimana denganmu? "

" aku akan coba naik kendaraan umum " jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis

" jinjja? Anni…..biar aku saja yang naik kendaraan umum "

" tidak boleh " ucapnya tegas " jangan khawatirkan aku " diusapnya kepala Bummie dengan lembut lantas meninggalkannya menuju ruang OSIS.

Yah….namja tadi adalah Choi Siwon, calon penerus 'Choi Corporation' yakni sebuah perusahaan transportasi kenamaan. Ia merupakan sosok yang sangat perfect, memiliki wajah tampan, IQ diatas rata-rata serta kondisi ekonomi yang melimpah. Wajar jika semua cewek mendambakannya sebagai seorang pacar tapi, tampaknya Choi Siwon tak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya percintaan.

Sore itu Siwon pulang agak terlambat, dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai ketua osis. Sekalipun seorang tuan muda dia bukanlah tipe egois yang akan menyuruh-nyuruh sopir untuk menjemputnya kembali setelah tadi ia suruh pulang terlebih dahulu karenanya disinilah ia sekarang, menanti bis di halte yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dengan agak tak sabar ia menunggu, mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai sambil berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya.

" jinjja…ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali " gumamnya seorang diri " kenapa tempat ini tidak dilalui taksi? " imbuhnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal

Rrrrrr…Rrrrrrr….

Tiba-tiba ponsel disaku celananya bergetar yang membuatnya agak menyipitkan mata merasakan geli, diambilnya ponsel itu yang memunculkan sebuah nama di layarnya 'Kibummie'. Ia tersenyum kemudian menekan tombol hijaunya.

" yeoboseo " sapanya

" _ahh…hyung, kenapa kamu belum pulang? Apa kamu salah naik bis dan tersesat? Atau kamu lupa tidak membawa dompet?_ " cerocos orang diseberang sana

" yak!apa kamu pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan pulang " nada suranya terdengar agak marah, tapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya

" _hyung…kamu tunggu disana…."_

" a…anni…Bum….."

Tuut-tuut-tuut, sambungan teleponpun diputus secara sepihak, Siwon mematung memandangi layar ponselnya.

" aissshhh….pabo " disimpannya kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku

_bububu_

Lee Donghae masih terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah, berusaha mengejar bayangan masa lalunya yang tak berwujud. Mungkin bagi orang lain apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu hal yang bodoh dan membuang-buang waktu akan tetapi, perasaan rindunya yang begitu dalam justru menumpulkan rasanya yang lain. Meskipun rasa yang ia jaga mati-matian adalah perasaan yang sepihak baginya tak masalah, asalkan masih bisa melihat senyuman yang ia rindukan itu.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, benaknya saling beradu antara yang membenarkan tindakannya dan yang menyalahkannya. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak kencang guna menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk namun sepertinya itu sudah tak berguna lagi karena disinilah ia sekarang, ditempat ia sering melamun, mencium bau tanah yang bercampur air hujan, memandangi sosok yang tengah menanti bus lantas mengikuti bus secara diam-diam hingga ia tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan bus itu dan kehilangannya.

Tak seperti beberapa hari belakangan yang hanya memperlihatkan sebuah bangku kosong, sore itu ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk disana, seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya. Donghae masih tak beranjak, hanya memperhatikan halte itu dengan pandangan kosong.

" bukan….." bisiknya lirih

Sebuah limousine hitam lewat didepannya, menimbulkan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang hingga membuat sebagian rambut Donghae menutupi mata. Mobil itu berhenti di depan halte dan sosok lain turun dari bangku penumpangnya, seorang namja yang tingginya sedikit diatas Donghae. Namja itu menghampiri orang yang sejak tadi duduk di halte itu, keduanya saling berpelukan lantas namja berlesung pipit itu mengusap lembut kepala namja yang baru datang tersebut.

Mereka kelihatan sedang berbincang-bincang namun dari jarak itu Donghae tak bisa mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah mereka kelihtan sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja namja yang baru keluar dari mobil melihat kearah Donghae yang membuatnya tarkejut. Donghae agak menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wajah itu lebih jelas, pupil matanya tiba-tiba mengecil melihat wajah itu, wajah yang tak asing meskipun telah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Kedua namja itu masuk kedalam mobil, perlahan mobil itu melaju. Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya lantas mengayuh sepedanya dengan segenap tenaga, mencoba menyusul limousine yang kecepatannya tak seberapa. Jalanan yang agak terjal membuat sepedanya berguncang, nafasnya yang terengah-engah menutupi isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Melihat wajah itu segala yang ada dalam hatinya, yang selama ini terpendam seolah meluap.

" Bummie…." Gumamnya " Bu…Bummie…" limousine itu kian menjauh dari jangkauannya

" Kim Kibum…." Teriaknya diiringi tangisan

Lee Donghae Terlalu larut dalam perasaannya hingga tak disadari sebuah batu menghalangi ban sepedanya membuat ia tersungkur dari atas sepeda. Lengan dan lututnya berdarah, ditiupnya lutut yang terluka masih dengan tangisan yang tak mau berhenti. Bagi Donghae luka dilututnya itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan luka yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini.

" _joeneun…dangsin-I geuliwoyo"_

_bububu_

" waeyo Bummie? " Siwon bingung melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja diam

" ahh…anni " Kibum mengusap wajahnya " hanya saja, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku "

" hanya perasaanmu saja, mungkin karena kamu kelelahan" Siwon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya

" ye….karena aku harus menjemputmu tadi, sudah kukatakan akan lebih baik jika aku yang pulang dengan kendaraan umum" omel kibum

" aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menjemputku" sanggahnya lantas memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana

" dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, pabboya" Kibum melengos keluar jendela

" lihat saja pembalasanku CHOI KIBUM " bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum

**TBC**

**Nyahahahaaha. Review please?:) **

**Balasan review chapter 2**

**BluePrince14 : huuuaaaaaaaaa…..author paporitku ngeripiuw. Makasih banyak senpai, masukannya juga. Aku seneng banggeeeeetttt *alay***

**Xoxoxo : udah update nih….**

**MyKyubee : hehehe, soalnya aku suka lihat muka orang yang penasaran sih :D**

**Udah update nih….**

**Dew'yellow : ahh…pasti di chap ini udah pada tahu deh….hehe**

**Ditunggu aja ya oenn **

**Amandhharu0522 : sip, ini udah lanjut…**

**Anin : ahaha, aku juga maunya gitu lho eh…tapi…tapi :D**

**Y : ahaha, gimana ya?**

**Kyukyu712 : "Kyu….ditanyain tuh…..jawab dong " :D**

**Rinchaaan : ah, gak apa2…sy seneng kok kmu mau review ceritanya :)**

** : ahh..pasti sekarang udah terjawab…**

**Arumfishy : horeeee….iya, tiap orang kan punya panggung dan skenarionya masing2 :D**

**Kyukyu712 : wah….iya apa? *authornya aja masih bingung* hehehe**

**Laila. : iya…udah lanjut nih….**

** : ini lanjutannya….**

**Mitade13 : mereka baru bisa muncul, hehehe**

**Jelas temanya gak jauh2 beda sama ff sy selama ini :D**

** : Huuuuuaaaaaa Mrs Lee anda punya pemikiran yg sama kyak sy,heheheh**

**Sy malah seneng dg review yang seperti ini, sukaaaaa banget :DD**

**Semuanya makasih reviewnya**

**Salam**

**bububu **


End file.
